1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the rotor, especially a chip plate provided at the outlet on the circumference of the rotor, of a centrifugal crusher which crushes an object of crushing such as rock, etc., supplied into the center of a rotor rotating at a high speed, by sending it with a centrifugal force in the tangential direction from the outlet provided on the circumference of the rotor and making it strike against either a metallic crushing face or a dead bed formed by the crushed object of crushing.
2. Prior Art
There is a well known centrifugal crusher which crushes an object of crushing sent from the rotor by making it strike against a metallic crushing face provided around the rotor. Another type of centrifugal crusher provided with a dead bed formed by the crushed pieces of the object of crushing around the rotor is also known by U.S. Pat. No. 3,970,257.
In both types, the rotor of the centrifugal crusher has a pair of disks (upper and lower) and a wall plate which forms a passage connecting the two disks and leading to the outlet on the circumference, and is so designed as to crush an object of crushing supplied into the central part by sending it in the tangential direction after moving it up to the outlet with a centrifugal force and making it strike against either a metallic crushing face or a dead bed around the rotor, and a chip plate in which a cemented carbide chip installed facing the inside diagonally for prevention of wear of the outlet is provided near the outlet against which the object of crushing that moves while being pressed by the action of a centrifual force against the wall face of the passage is most strongly pressed.
In the above rotor, the tip of the chip plate wears because the object of crushing rushing out from the outlet passes while rubbing the tip of the chip plate (the part indicated with dotted lines in the drawing relating to the prior art indicates the worn part), while a cemented carbide chip of a high hardness with very little wear gradually gets exposed and eventually protrudes at the tip of the chip plate. As a result, the mass of the object of crushing comes to directly collide with the cemented carbide chip as it rushes out, and the cemented carbide chip which lacks in tenacity sometimes cracks or suffers from falling of a cracked part when a mass hits against it.
The purpose of the present invention is to solve the above problem i.e. prevent cracking or falling down of the cemented carbide chip.